If you make it out alive
by Jodi26
Summary: Rachel gets shot and wakes up as a student at Waterloo Road. Her whole world is back to front. The students are now her friends, enemies and even lovers. What will she do when she realizes Rachel Mason isn't the model student? Will she make it back to her world alive or will she even make it back at all? Based on Ashes to Ashes.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is based on Ashes to Ashes even though I've never watched the show, just got my idea from it.  
It's mainly a Rachel fic, few pairings and stuff too. Mostly non-canon pairings though.  
The first part is short, very short.  
However please read and review. 

* * *

Rachel held her hands up to defend herself as the young boy pulled down on the trigger. She felt the bullet hit her hard in the chest, she stumbled backwards, clutching her wound. She fell onto her knees. Her body was numb, she felt no pain. The young body let the gun tumbled from his hand as he watched Rachel fall to the ground. He rushed to her side, tears falling from his eyes. He never intended to hurt her. Quickly he panicked, stood up and fled the room in fear.

"Denzil!" Rachel called out, her voice sounding more like a whisper.

Slowly her eyelids closed.  
She was consumed by darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

The voice's slowly entered her head. At first they were muffled noises, but slowly they become clear.

"Rachel! Wake up!" Someone shouted into Rachel's ear. Rachel's eyes shot open as she jumped up. She immediately felt her chest, there was no wound there. Bolton and Paul were stood over her, looking confused.

"Where... am I?" Rachel asked looking round, she knew where she was, in the sixth form common room, she just couldn't understand why she was there.

"You feeling okay? You look rather pale Rach" Bolton stated, "Bad dream or summit?" Rachel's eyes flicked between Paul and Bolton, why were they referring to her as Rachel? Maybe she had fell asleep in the common room and her been shot was all just a bad dream. She slowly stood up, looking around her. But why was she in the common room, it appeared to be dinner time. She needed to get back to her office, fast. Rachel pushed Bolton and Paul out the way and rushed along the corridor towards her office. She approached the door, she was just about to open it when she saw another name on the door, it no longer read 'Rachel Mason' it now read, 'Jack Rimmer'. The door flew open and Jack nearly came colliding with Rachel.

"Rachel... you okay?" Jack asked. Rachel stepped back from Jack and looked back at the door. Underneath Jack's name it said, 'Deputy head: Eddie Lawson'. Rachel's eyes shot back over to Jack, "Well Rachel?" Rachel didn't reply, she spun round and ran out into the corridor where she came colliding with Micheala.

"Oi! Watch where you're going!" Micheala shouted at Rachel.

"Excuse me? How dare you talk to me like that!" Rachel replied.

"Whatever" Michaela snarled as she barged past Rachel and walked off down the corridor. Rachel shook her head, how dare a student speak to her in the that way. She rubbed her shoulder where Michaela had barged into it. She carried on walking down the corridor and into the toilets. As she passed the mirror she noticed her relfection out he corner of her eye. She turned to the mirror. Rachel eye's widened in shock, she gasped as she looked at her own reflection. She was staring into the eyes of her 16 year old self.


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel held her face in shock. She stepped back from the mirror. Rachel glanced over at he door as it flew open and Janeece and Clo entered together, talking. They both looked over at Rachel and they each gave her a smile.

"Lawson wants to speak to you Rach" Clo said a she placed her bag down on the sinks, "Been in the common room looking for you"

"Right... okay" Was all Rachel managed to say. She was still trying to get her head around what has happened to her. She slowly walked past Clo and Janeece and left the toilets.

"Erm, bye" Janeece called out as she left the toilets. Rachel walked slowly down the corridor, in deep thought. Was her been shot a dream? Or was all this a dream? She couldn't make out what was real and what wasn't.

"This must be a dream" She muttered to herself as she walked down the stairs. She had no idea where she was going.

"Rachel Mason!" A voice bellowing from behind her. Rachel jumped, snapped out of her deep thoughts. She turned her head slowly and Eddie was walking down the corridor towards her. He didn't look happy.

"Oh dear" Rachel said to herself as Eddie came closer towards her.

"Where were you this morning? Skiving off again or just couldn't be bothered to turn up? Do you know how many Maths lessons you've actually attended so far this year?" Eddie asked. Rachel shook her head, she actually had no idea, "Three. You need to sort your act our or else you'll be failing GCSE Maths. Come to my room tomorrow, at dinner time, and don't be late" Eddie said. Rachel slowly nodded her head. She heard the bell ring through the halls, "Now, go to your lesson" Rachel turned around and walked down the corridor. Student's pushing past her and knocking her side to side.

"Rachel, you coming?" Rachel looked around and saw Paul and Bolton stood smiling, beckoning her. Rachel made her way over to them, maybe they'd know what lesson she had now, or where she had to be.

"Me and Bolton are going into town. Not bothering going English. You coming?" Paul asked, "Lesson you suppose to have now?"

"Erm... Not sure" Rachel replied. Maybe she was better off sticking with Paul and Bolton since she didn't have a clue where she was suppose to be.

"Don't you usually have Art now?" Bolton asked.

"Art? Yes. Yes I do. I best head off to Art then. See you both later" Rachel walked off towards Art. Bolton and Paul exchanged frowns.

"She's acting bizarre today don't you think? I mean, she never goes Art init" Bolton stated. Paul nodded his head in agreement, "Oh well, come on, let's go"


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel entered the art room. Most the students were already there and seated.

"Late again I see Rachel" Kim appeared from out of the cupboard, "Which excuse is it this time?" Rachel just looked at Kim, completely speechless, "Well?"

"Forgot which lesson I had" Rachel replied, in a quiet voice, "Sorry Ki..." Her voice trailed off, "Miss" It felt weird calling Kim Miss.

"Sit down" Kim stated. Rachel slowly walked to the back of the class and the only available seat left, next to Brett.

"Not one of your usually excuses" Brett muttered to Rachel. Rachel glanced over at him, looking confused, "You forgot which lesson you had? Yeah right. You were probably having a quick cig before coming lesson. I know you Rach" Brett winked.

"What? No. I genuinely forgot which lesson I had" Rachel rolled her eyes at Brett and turned her attention back to the lesson. What sort of a student was she suppose to be? By the sounds of things, not a good one.

"Doing tonight?" Brett asked. Rachel didn't reply, she didn't want to get into to trouble for talking, but then the thought crossed her mind. She had no idea where she lived, who were her friends. Did she live with her parents? And what about Melissa? Was she a student too, or still a teacher? She needed to find out, "Rach?"

"What?" Rachel snapped.

"Never mind. I was only going to ask if you'd like to come round mine, having a few friends round for a drink. Thought you'd like to come" Brett replied.

"No, not on a school night. Thanks anyway" Rachel responded.

"What's gotta into you?" Brett asked, "You usually up for it. Getting hammered on a school night" Rachel glanced back at Brett, maybe she should just play along with the student she supposedly was.

"Fine. I'll be there" Rachel replied.


	5. Chapter 5

Rachel stood outside the school gates. She had no idea where she was suppose to be going. Maybe if she stood here long enough she might find out, somehow. She had already been stood there an hour. She heard a ringing noise, it was coming from her bag. She started to rummage through her bag fast and picked up a mobile phone. It was like flashing 'mum'. Rachel quickly pressed answer.

"Er... hello" Rachel answered. It was bizarre speaking to her mum since she hadn't spoken to her in more than a decade.

"Where are you?" Her mum asked, "You should of been home ages ago"

"I'm, erm, at school" Rachel stammered, "Why?"

"At school? What you doing there?" Rachel's mum replied, "You best start walking home. I've started cooking dinner"

"I'll be home shortly" Rachel muttered. She moved the phone away from her ear and quickly pressed end call. She took a deep breath, trying to get her head round the fact that she'd just spoken to her mum. She put the phone back in her bag and picked the bag up off the floor. She started to panic a little, she had no idea where she lived. Just as she started to walk off a car pulled up beside her. The car door opened and Brett appeared from the drivers side.

"Fancy a lift home?" He asked, with a grin on his face. Rachel looked at the car and back up at Brett.

"You can drive?" Rachel asked, looking confused.

"Depends who's asking" Brett replied, smiling, "You weren't complaining last week when I picked you up"

"I... I know" Rachel replied. She looked down at the car then back up Brett. This was the only way she was gonna find out where she lived. She quickly opened the car door and got in the passenger side, "I shouldn't be doing this" She muttered to herself as Brett got in the drivers side. Brett pulled off at a high speed. Rachel looked out the window, taking in all the surroundings and the way they were going.

"Not much of a talker today are you?" Brett asked.

"Sorry... got headache" Rachel replied, not taking her eyes off the window. After about 5 minutes the car came to a stop.

"See you tonight yeah?" Brett leaned over, placing his hand on Rachel's leg. Rachel turned to face Brett. She tried not to freak out at the fact one of her students was touching her.

"Yeah, sure. Thanks for the lift" Rachel quickly replied before getting out the car, "See you later" She shut the car door and Brett smiled before pulling off again at a high speed. Rachel watched as his car sped off. Rachel looked around, she knew where she was. On the local council estate. She looked up and down the road. Most of the houses were empty with the windows smashed or boarded up. One front garden had a mattresses in it, another had a washing machine in it. Rachel had no idea which house was her.

"Rachel!" Rachel spun around at the sound of her name. Melissa was stood on the doorstep of a house across the road from where Rachel was stood, "Tea's ready!" She slammed the door shut again. Rachel kept her eyes fixated on the house, scared she'd forget which one it was, as she walked across the road towards it.


	6. Chapter 6

Rachel opened the front door, her hands shaking as she did so. She wasn't sure if she prepared to see her parents. The outside of the house did the inside no justice. It was nicely decorated, the warm fire was blazing in the living room. Everything was neat and tidy. Rachel remembered her mother always use to keep things nice and tidy though. Rachel slipped her shoes off at the front door and slowly walked towards the kitchen. Her father was sat at the dining table with a newspaper in his hand. This all felt surreal to Rachel. Melissa was sat to the right of him, texting on her phone.

"Nice of you to join us" Her mother said walking into the kitchen past Rachel and towards the oven and started to take the dinner out, "Why were you at school so late?"

"Erm... just... coursework and stuff" Rachel replied. Her mum scurried past her and placed the food on the table.

"Yeah right. More like detention" Melissa stated, looking up from her phone. Rachel didn't replied. She stood still, felt as if she couldn't move. Her mother hurried past her again and got more food out the oven and placed it on the table.

"Are you feeling alright Rach?" Her mother walked towards Rachel and placed a hand on her forehead, "You're a bit clammy. You coming down with something? Here, we'll get you some tablets"

"No, I'm fine" Rachel replied, "Just, a bit tired" She took a seat at the dining table with the rest of her family, Melissa on her left, her mother on her right and her father opposite her. Her father placed the newspaper and started to eat his tea. Rachel stared at her plate, not feeling hungry in the slightest.

"What's up with you?" Her father asked. Rachel quickly looked up, "Bit quiet"

"Yeah, long day" Rachel replied picking her knife and fork. She began to eat.

"Well you can have an early night then" Her mother smiled.

"Well, I've been invited out tonight. Someone's having a few people round their house and I said I'd go" Rachel replied. Her mother looked up at Rachel and shook her head.

"Rachel you know no parties on school nights" Her mother said. Rachel was slightly delighted that she didn't have to go. It was all too weird, partying with her students.

"Who's house?" Melissa asked, "How come I haven't been invited?" Rachel shrugged her shoulders. They all finished off their meals, exchanging small talk every now and then. Rachel stood up and took her plate into the kitchen and placed it in the sink. Melissa followed in her footsteps shortly after, "Whats up with you?" She asked Rachel.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"You. Acting all weird. You never tell mum and dad you're going out. You usually just go" Melissa replied, "Suppose you're still gonna go though aren't you?"

"Well... not if mum and dad said no" Rachel said.

"What? Seriously? You always go out even if they say no" Melissa replied. She gave Rachel a look of confusion before heading off up the stairs. Rachel stood for a few moments before following Melissa up the stairs. She stood on the landing and looked at each door. Thankfully it was easy to find her bedroom, it had, "Rachel's room" written on the door. Rachel slowly opened the door and entered her bedroom. It was a mess, clothes and shoes all over the floor. She stepped over the mess and sat down on her bed. She saw an ashtray on the window still .She remembered smoking in her younger days. Her bedroom door opened and Melissa stood in the doorway.

"So are you going? What are you going to wear? Can I come?" She asked stepping over the clothes and shoes.

"Erm... if you want to come I guess you can" Rachel replied, not sure how Brett would feel about her bringing her sister along. She stood up and approached her wardrobe and pulled it open. She started to look through the clothes, reminding herself that she was suppose to be 16. "You choose Melissa... you know my style" Rachel stepped back. Melissa stood up and walked up to the wardrobe while Rachel sat back down on her bed. Melissa pulled out a black dress, it was extremely short. Rachel frowned.

"What? This is your favourite dress" Melissa replied. She put it back and carried on rummaging through the clothes, she then pulled out a pair of denim shorts and a grey dress.

"I'll go for the grey dress" Rachel said. It looked a little longer than the black dress. Melissa chucked the grey dress towards Rachel. Melissa was now rummaging through her shoes. She pulled out a pair of black heels.

"They'll do" Rachel took the shoes off Melissa. She studied them, they were huge. They were going to kill her feet.


	7. Chapter 7

Rachel slowly walked down the stairs, following her sister. She reached the last step and watched as Melissa slowly open the front door as quietly as she could. Rachel rolled her eyes, she wanted to stay in tonight, get an early nights rest. She felt her phone vibrate in her phone for what must of been the 5th time. It was probably Brett again. She pulled her phone out of her pocket. She frowned when she read who the text was from, "You going Brett's party tonight. Bolton x" She quickly put her phone in her pocket and left the house. It all felt so wrong to her. These were her students not her friends. Rachel followed Melissa out the house and slowly closed the door behind her, making sure that she'd make no noise.

"So. Brett's house" Rachel said to her sister, "Which way is it again?" Pretending she'd forgotten.

"Don't act as if you don't know. You're always at his house, going his wild parties" Melissa replied, "I'm so glad you've let me come this time and I promise I won't drink as much as last time. Come on, lets dial a taxi, don't fancy walking. I picked some money up before I left the house" Melissa gave Rachel a wide smile. Rachel nodded her head, a taxi sounded like a good idea since she had no idea where she was going.

"Here, you call one" Rachel handed her mobile phone over to Melissa. Melissa took the mobile phone from Rachel and began to call a taxi.

"Hello. Could I order a taxi from number 15 Fanshaw Avenue please" Melissa paused, "Yes and we're going to number 6 Windmill Road. Thank you. Goodbye" She hung up the phone and passed it back to Rachel, "A couple of minutes"

"Number 15? We live at number 7" Rachel pointed out. Melissa rolled her eyes at Rachel, like it was an obvious thing.

"Yes, but we don't want them picking us up right outside of our house. Might wake mum and dad" Melissa replied as she sat down on the pavement. Rachel nodded her head as her phone buzzed again, this time it was Paul asking where she was.

"I wish people would stop texting me!" Rachel exclaimed as she tapping at the buttons furiously on her phone, replying to both Paul and Bolton.

"Sorry Miss Popular" Melissa said, rolling her eyes. She looked down the road and saw the headlights coming towards them both, "Wow, that was fast" Melissa stood up and straighten her dress out. Rachel put her phone back in her pocket as the car pulled up in front of them. Melissa opened the back door and climbed inside the taxi. Rachel followed her.

"Number 6 Windmill Road please" Melissa said the taxi driver as Rachel shut the door. The taxi driver simply nodded his head and pulled off.

Rachel slowly walked down the stairs, following her sister. She reached the last step and watched as Melissa slowly open the front door as quietly as she could. Rachel rolled her eyes, she wanted to stay in tonight, get an early nights rest. She felt her phone vibrate in her phone for what must of been the 5th time. It was probably Brett again. She pulled her phone out of her pocket. She frowned when she read who the text was from, "You going Brett's party tonight. Bolton x" She quickly put her phone in her pocket and left the house. It all felt so wrong to her. These were her students not her friends. Rachel followed Melissa out the house and slowly closed the door behind her, making sure that she'd make no noise.

"So. Brett's house" Rachel said to her sister, "Which way is it again?" Pretending she'd forgotten.

"Don't act as if you don't know. You're always at his house, going his wild parties" Melissa replied, "I'm so glad you've let me come this time and I promise I won't drink as much as last time. Come on, lets dial a taxi, don't fancy walking. I picked some money up before I left the house" Melissa gave Rachel a wide smile. Rachel nodded her head, a taxi sounded like a good idea since she had no idea where she was going.

"Here, you call one" Rachel handed her mobile phone over to Melissa. Melissa took the mobile phone from Rachel and began to call a taxi.

"Hello. Could I order a taxi from number 15 Fanshaw Avenue please" Melissa paused, "Yes and we're going to number 6 Windmill Road. Thank you. Goodbye" She hung up the phone and passed it back to Rachel, "A couple of minutes"

"Number 15? We live at number 7" Rachel pointed out. Melissa rolled her eyes at Rachel, like it was an obvious thing.

"Yes, but we don't want them picking us up right outside of our house. Might wake mum and dad" Melissa replied as she sat down on the pavement. Rachel nodded her head as her phone buzzed again, this time it was Paul asking where she was.

"I wish people would stop texting me!" Rachel exclaimed as she tapping at the buttons furiously on her phone, replying to both Paul and Bolton.

"Sorry Miss Popular" Melissa said, rolling her eyes. She looked down the road and saw the headlights coming towards them both, "Wow, that was fast" Melissa stood up and straighten her dress out. Rachel put her phone back in her pocket as the car pulled up in front of them. Melissa opened the back door and climbed inside the taxi. Rachel followed her.

"Number 6 Windmill Road please" Melissa said the taxi driver as Rachel shut the door. The taxi driver simply nodded his head and pulled off.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me a few days to update, I've been a little busy. Thank you x Sarahh x and masOn.x for your reviews. Also, sorry the update is short. Ignore any errors, it's like 2.25am so I'm rather sleepy at the moment. So, read and review! :)**

* * *

The taxi pulled up outside of Brett's house and Melissa handed the driver a five pound note, she opened the door and climbed out the taxi.

"Thanks!" She called out before shutting the door.

"Yeah, thank you" Rachel said to the driver as she opened the car door and got out. Soon as they were both on the pavement the taxi sped off down the road. Rachel stood looking at Brett's house in awe, it was huge. Melissa walked off in front of her and through the huge iron gates. Rachel followed in Melissa's footsteps, her eyes still fixed on the house.

"Rach!" Rachel broke gaze with the house and looked over to where the voice was coming from. It was Bolton, staggering across the lawn and towards her. Once he got close enough Bolton pulled Rachel in for a rib-breaking hug.

"Nice to see you too" Rachel joked as Bolton finally let go of her. Rachel looked behind her to see where Melissa had wandered off to, but she had walked off into Brett's house. Rachel noticed Michaela stood by the front door glaring at her, "Does Michaela always glare at me like that?" Rachel asked Bolton. Bolton looked over to where Michaela was stood and then nodded his head.

"Yeah, she's jealous because I fancy you" Bolton replied, slurring his words slightly. Rachel's quickly looked back at Bolton, her eyes widen. He covered his mouth. "Did I really just say that aloud? Oh, I am sorry Rach. I don't fancy you... well I do, but... I'm going to shut up now. Yeah, that would be a good idea"

"Yeah, shut up Bolton" Rachel replied, still in shock at Bolton's drunken confession, "I, er, best go find Melissa" She rushed off towards Brett's house quickly. Rachel entered Brett's house, she considered taking her shoes off at the door. It was only polite, but then she noticed no one else had taken their shoes off. So she just wiped her feet on the doormat and walked off towards the living room, pushing past students, looking for Melissa somewhere in the crowd of people who were dancing in the living room. Suddenly a two hands slip round her waist.

"Nice to see you" A voice whispered in her ear. Rachel jumped and quickly turned around. Brett was facing her, grinning. Rachel pulled back from Brett's hold on her, "Fancy a drink?" Brett held up a can of beer.

"No thanks Brett. I'm trying to look for Melissa actually, have you seen her?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, she was in the kitchen with some lad" Brett replied as he opened the can Rachel had turned down. Rachel frowned.

"Some lad?" Rachel questioned, "What lad? Who is he?"

"Calm down Mrs over protective" Brett let out a laugh, "She's fine, just with one of my friends. He's a decent enough lad"

"You see Brett, the other week I bumped my head and I've been forgetting a few things... like for example, me and you, do we have a history or something?" Rachel asked, trying to sound convincing as possible. She couldn't tell him she was in some parallel universe where in reality she was his headteacher. Brett started to laugh again.

"You're funny Rach" Brett stated and he gave her a pat on the arm. He then looked past Rachel and at some younger lads behind her "Oi! Put that down, it's antique!" He moved past Rachel and went off to deal with the youngsters. Rachel made her way through the crowd of dancing people again and walked into the kitchen. She glanced around but there was no sign of her sister. She sighed as she took a seat on one of Brett's bar stools.

"Pint of wine?" Rachel turned her head and saw Bolton sat across from her holding a bottle of wine smiling, stood next to him was Maxine and Janeece. Bolton pushed the pint glass across the table. Rachel looked up at Bolton as she took hold of the pint glass and took a small sip.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N - Thank you for all the lovely reviews. Sorry it's taken me so long to update, I've been a little busy. Whoever left me the nasty review, next time try leaving your name or are you too scared?**

* * *

Rachel opened her eyes, she was lay on the bathroom floor. She groaned as she sat up, she knew she shouldn't of drank the pint of wine Bolton gave to her. Bolton was sat in the bath asleep holding onto an empty wine bottle. Rachel could still hear the music booming downstairs. She checked her watch, she had only been passed out for an hour. She still felt totally out of it, but no longer felt sick.

"Bolton!" Rachel shouted. Bolton's eyes shot open and he sat up, completly confused.

"What? What? I'm awake... I'm awake... was just resting my eyes" Bolton slurred as he closed his eyes again, mumbling to himself.

"Melissa... I need to find Melissa, we need to get home" Rachel said, not sure who she was talking to, she looked over at Bolton again, "Are you listening?" She snapped as she leaned over the bath and hit Bolton's leg. Once again Bolton's eyes shot open. Rachel stumbled to her feet, using the bath as support. Bolton managed to pull himself out of the bath after a bit of help from Rachel.

"Is it time for school?" Bolton muttered as he straighten his top and picked up the empty bottle of wine.

"No, no school yet" Rachel replied, she watched as he picked the bottle up. She took it from his hands, "Empty mate" She said as she put it back in the bath. They both left the bathroom together, stumbling down the hallway and towards the stairs. Michealea was stood at the top of the stairs, glaring at Rachel like she had done eariler that night.

"Stupid bitch" Micheala growled at Rachel as she walked towards her. Rachel rolled her eyes are Michelea's insults.

"Leave it out yeah?" Bolton snapped at Michaela. Micheala looked taken back, she then narrowed her eyes at Bolton. She raised her hand and slapped Bolton hard across the cheek. Rachel stood in shock, a hand covering her open mouth. Bolton held his cheek, but he couldn't actual feel any pain due to drinking too much wine.

"You're acting like a 2 year old Micheala!" Rachel said as she stepped foward to fight Bolton's corner, "I don't fancy Bolton for God sake, have him to yourself!"

"After he's been with you, no thanks!" Micheala snapped.

"And what do you mean by that?" Rachel asked, frowning wondering what Micheala did mean by it.

"You know what I mean. You're nothing but a slag. First Brett and now you're onto Bolton. Get a grip" Micheala snarled at Rachel, stepping closer to Rachel. Bolton stepped forward and broke the two girls up, he turned to Micheala.

"Nothing's ever happened between me and Rach! We're just good friends" Bolton insisted. Rachel looked up at Bolton hoping he was right, "Stop being so jealous. She doesn't fancy me, end of!"

"Yeah, so just leave us alone" Rachel said as she looked back at Micheala, "Come on Bolton, lets go" Rachel moved past Micheala walked down the stairs, Bolton shortly followed her. Once at the bottom of the steps Rachel turned left and into the living. There were still a lot of people in there, but some of them had left and gone home. Rachel spotted Melissa sat on the sofa with Chlo, Donte and some lad who Rachel had never seen before. Melissa spotted Rachel too and beckoned her over. Rachel made her way towards Melissa.

"Come on, we're going home" Rachel stated, "It's getting late" She looked down at her watch

"It's only 11 o'clock" Melissa pointed out, "Come on, stay a little longer"

"No" Rachel said, she grabbed hold of Melissa's arm and pulled her up off the sofa, "We are going home" Melissa rolled her eyes, she knew there no point arguing with Rachel, she was just too stubborn. Rachel reached for her phone in her pocket and dialled for a taxi.

"Yeah, a taxi to 15 Fanshaw Avenue" Rachel said down the phone, "Okay, thanks" Rachel ended the call and put her phone back in her pocket, "15 minutes" She said to Melissa who had sat back down on the sofa. Rachel sat down on a chair and rested her head on her hand and closed her eyes. She had definately drank too much. Rachel cursed herself in her head for being so stupid. These were her students, she was out partying with her students. This was most definately an unprofessional thing to do. Rachel felt a warm hand take hold of hers. She slowly opened her eyes, her eyelids feeling heavy and falling. She could see it was Brett stood in front of her.

"If you want to stay here tonight you can" Brett offered, he slowly stroked Rachel's face and pushed her hair out of her eyes, "You know I've got a double bed" He added, winking at Rachel. Rachel found herself smiling at Brett's flirting, she then shook her head.

"Can't. Taxi is on its way" Was all Rachel managed to say. Brett looked disappointed, "Sorry" She said when she noticed his expression.

"Shame" Brett replied, still stroking her face, "Well the offer still stands if you want to change your mind. You can cancel that taxi you know"

"I know I can, but I aren't going to" Rachel replied, she moved her hand away from Brett's and pulled away from the hand that was stroking her face.

"Your loss" Brett stated as he stood up fully. He gave Rachel a small smile before walking off into the kitchen. Rachel returned to her previous position and shut her eyes once again. Rachel was then woken several minutes later by Melissa.

"Taxis outside Rach!" Melissa said, shaking her sister violently so that she would wake up. Rachel nodded her head and picked up her bag. They both heading off towards the front door. Rachel noticed Bolton stood on the front door step.

"I'm going home now" Rachel said to Bolton as she was walking past.

"Aw, really?" Bolton replied walking over to Rachel, "That's a shame" He pulled Rachel in for yet another rib-breaking hug. However when letting go of her he leaned forward and kissed her. Rachel found herself kissing back for a second or two, she then pulled back.

"Bolton, I have to go" Rachel pulled away from Bolton's hold and quickly walked off down the drive after her sister.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me nearly a year to update, it's been a busy year, but I will be carrying on with this story.  
**

* * *

Rachel opened her eyes slowly as the sunlight crept into her room. Her eyes adjusted to the light as she sat upright. It wasn't some kind of a dream. She was still a teenager girl. Rachel groaned as her head begun to throb. Last night wasn't a dream either. She'd gone out with her younger sister, got drunk, passed out and ended the night by kissing Bolton. The bedroom door then flung open.

"Come on, we're already late!" Melissa snapped, slamming it shut again. Rachel sighed, she had forgotten about school. She pulled herself out of bed and looked in the mirror. Last nights mascara still stuck to her eyelashes and her eyeliner was half way down her face. She took a make-up wipe and begun to wipe her face slowly. Her limbs feeling heavy. She looked terribly pale, so she slowly apply foundation to her face. Her door flew open for the second time. This time it was her mother.

"Rachel. You have 10 minutes to get ready" Her mother said. Rachel looked up at her and nodded her head. Her mother noticed Rachel's pale complexion and how ill her daughter looked, "Oh darling. Are you okay? You look awful… no offence" Rachel gave her mother a faint smile, "If you don't want to go in school that's fine. You can stay at home"

"She's going school!" A voice bellowed down the corridor. It was Rachel's father.

"I'm fine mum, honest" Rachel replied, turning back to the mirror. She only had herself to blame though. Rachel's mother took her daughters word and left the room, closing the door. Soon as it shut she could hear her mother telling her father how ill she was looking and her father responded by explaining that Rachel was probably just putting it on to skip a day at school. Either way Rachel didn't have the energy to care. She ran a brush through her hair and tied it up. She then got the mascara out of her make-up bag, applying it carefully to her top and bottom lashes. Rachel stood up and approached her wardrobe, stepping over last night's clothes as she did so. She opened the wardrobe and pulled her uniform off the hangers. Her shirt, skirt and tie.

"5 minutes" Rachel heard her sister's booming voice from outside her door. She quickly put on her uniform, grabbing her cardigan and coat from the end of the bed and her bag off the floor. Rachel left her bedroom and made her way down the stairs. Once at the bottom a slice of toast was thrust into her hand by Melissa.

"Ugh, keep it" Rachel said, as she handed the toast back to Melissa. She couldn't face food right now.

"More for me" Melissa shrugged her shoulders as she bit into Rachel's piece of toast and opened the front door, "Bye mum!" She called out as she stepped out the house.

"Bye mum" Rachel called out too as she followed Melissa out the house.

"Bye girls. Have a good day!" Her mother responded from the kitchen just before Rachel shut the front door. Once outside Rachel started to feel a bit better. She couldn't believe she got drunk with her students. She was ashamed of herself. Though it seemed to be a regular thing for 16 year old Rachel to be doing.

"Keep up!" Melissa snapped as she was walking a few steps in front of Rachel, "We're already late because of you. Can't deal with your hangovers"

"Shut up" Rachel muttered as she caught up with her sister, "I don't have a hangover, just ill" She lied as they turned a corner. Rachel was keeping clock on the way her and Melissa were walking, just incase she'd needed to make the journey home from school alone in the future. Finally they reached the school gates just as the bell rung. Melissa ran off in front of Rachel, she didn't want to be late to registration. Rachel sighed, shuffling along towards the front doors. She swung the doors open and stepped into a deserted corridor. The problem was Rachel had no idea where her registration took place. She looked down at her watch, it was already 5 past 9. Rachel made her way towards the girls toilets, she would just hide out in there until after registration, then some how go to her first lesson. Though once again she had no idea what lessons she had. Rachel went to push the door open when she heard a voice.

"Rachel Mason!" Rachel looked down the corridor, Eddie was walking towards her. He looked angry again. She couldn't help but roll her eyes, Eddie always looked annoyed with her. "Bunking off from lesson I see"

"No, I was just going to the toilet. I didn't know that was a problem" Rachel responded without thinking. She was shocked at herself, she had just been rude to a teacher. It was just the teenager within her, "I've lost my timetable. Any chance I could get a new one?"

"And why would you need a timetable? Not that you attend your classes" Eddie retorted, folding his arms.

"Well… I've decided I'm going to start attend all my lessons, but I need a timetable before I can do that" Rachel insisted, a small smile on her face.

"Go to registration. I'll give you you're timetable in Maths this afternoon" Eddie insisted. Least Rachel knew she had Maths in the afternoon, though she wasn't looking forward to that. Eddie seemed to of taken a disliking to Rachel, though she didn't know why. Rachel turned away from Eddie and carried on mindlessly walking down the corridor towards the stairs.

"Hungover?" The sound of a new voice made Rachel jump. It was Maxine, walking alongside her. Rachel shook her head slowly, "On your way to registration? Treneman is going to be annoyed at you" So now Rachel knew where she had to be.

"Yeah, I know. I'll catch you later" Rachel quickly replied running up the stairs towards Andrew's room. Maxine frowned watching Rachel rush off.

"Yeah too right. Me and you need to chat about what happened with you and Bolton" Maxine called out with a grin on her face. She always loved a bit of gossip. She walked off down the corridor towards her own registration where she was going to share her new bit of gossip with Janeece.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I do intend on finishing this story and I will be updating more often.  
**

* * *

Rachel entered Andrew's classroom. Andrew glanced up from the register, giving Rachel a disappointing look.

"Sorry, bus was late" Rachel said, knowing full well Andrew didn't believe. There were two seats free, one of them in front of Bolton and the other on the opposite side of the classroom. She sighed quietly, she couldn't be childish about this. Rachel gave Bolton a weak smile before sitting down however the smile wasn't returned, in fact Bolton completely ignored Rachel. He was probably just being childish because they'd kissed. Rachel tuned out as Andrew made the morning announcements, her mind was too focused on other things. Like why was she here in this alternative reality? Or was this true reality? It was all a bit too much for her. The bell rung to mark the end of registration and Rachel snapped out of her thoughts. Bolton was already making a dash for the door.

"Bolton" Rachel called out, making her way out the classroom, following in the footsteps on Bolton. He didn't respond, just carried on walking picking up the pace. Rachel had to quicken her steps to catch up with him, "Wait up!" She took hold of Bolton's arm causing him to stop. He turned to her.

"Look Rachel, if you just wanna be friends with me I'd rather you say" Bolton remarked, "I was told to stay away from you, but I thought you were different to what everyone says"

"What?" Rachel asked, looking genuinely confused, "What are you on about?"

"You and Brett. Last night. The whole school is on about it" He responded. Bolton began to walk off, but Rachel grabbed his arm again, "Just leave it out yeah?"

"Me and Brett? I have no idea what you're on about" Rachel insisted, but Bolton didn't look convinced, "Honestly Bolton, nothing happened between me and Brett at all. I spoke to him a few times, but that's about it"

"But, people are saying you and him went off together" Bolton replied, "Micheala texted me this morning saying she saw you and him go into his bedroom together"

"Micheala?" Rachel scoffed, "And you believe her? You saw the way she was with us last night!" Bolton looked confused, "Of course you don't remember because you we're hammered"

Bolton sighed, "I'm sorry Rach. It just worked me up this morning you know" He checked his watch, "Come on we're late for English"

* * *

Rachel sat English, the whole class was in silence and Grantley was at the front reading through a newspaper. She glanced down at her work, but her thoughts were elsewhere again. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, she pulled it out.

_"Slag. You're gonna get what's coming to you" _

Rachel sighed, this was all she needed someone sending her abusive texts. Best to ignore messages like that, or that's what she told her pupils when she was head teacher. Rachel slipped the phone back into her pocket and carried on looking down at her work. Her phone vibrated again.

_"Meet me by the bike sheds at break time. From Brett x"_

* * *

Rachel stood, her arms folded, awaiting Brett's arrival. She wasn't sure if it was a good idea to be even meeting Brett, especially the rumours flying round school about the two of them. She needed answers from him, why everything thought so badly of her and why people were saying she had slept with Brett.

"I can't believe you!" Rachel heard someone exclaimed from behind her. It was Mika, she was crying, "I can't believe you slept with Brett. You knew we were seeing each other. You're nothing but a nasty piece of work" Mika stormed off across the playground leaving Rachel in complete shock. Brett and Mika? She needed to get out of here. Fast. Rachel darted across the playground heading back into the school.

"Rach!" Brett called out down the corridor. She spun around, "We need to talk to" He pulled Rachel aside into a nearby classroom where it was more quiet, "Look, everyone knows about what happened last night, but we need to lie and say we were just talk or something. Mika is already flipping out, but so long as we stick to our story it'll all die out soon enough"

Rachel frowned, "What?" She exclaimed, "What do you mean lie about what happened?"

"Well Mika can't find out that I've been sleeping with you whilst seeing her" Brett explained, "We best avoid each other til all this blows over okay? I best head off, I'll catch you later" Rachel was completely speechless. She watched as Brett dashed out the classroom. Sleeping with Brett? Whilst he was seeing Mika? What type of person was she?


	12. Chapter 12

Rachel sat in the girls toilets, she had been in there well over an hour. She couldn't cope any longer, she needed to get out of this life and back to her old life. Rachel wiped away her tears as the bathroom door swung open.

"I know, but you're only going off what Micheala told you" It was Chlo's voice , "I'm sure Brett wouldn't cheat on you Mika. He even said himself that him and Rachel we're just talking"

"Yeah but he could be lying. I don't trust her either" Mika retorted.

"I know but he could be telling the truth and it's just Micheala making up stupid rumours. You know how much she hates Rachel" Chlo paused, "She said she's gonna sort Rachel out tonight, after school"

"Sort her out?" Mika questioned.

"Yeah, no idea what she means though" Chlo replied. The bathroom door opened and swung shut again and Chlo and Mika's voice trailed off into the corridor. Rachel opened the cubicle door and headed out the bathroom. She made her way to the common room, it was now lunch time so the corridors were busy and full of students. Rachel entered the common room, it was busy in there too. She could feel people's eyes on her, following her as she walked and she could hear the whispers too. She wasn't fazed though, this wasn't real, none of this was real. Rachel sat down at the nearest computer and loaded it up. She began her search for answers to her situation, this alternate reality, but the internet provided nothing for her.

"Rach!" The voice startled Rachel and she quickly shut off the computer. It was Melissa. "The whole school is on about you. Is it true?" Rachel zoned out as Melissa began to ramble on about how Rachel was giving herself a bad name and she should watch her behaviour.

"Are you done?" Rachel interrupted, she didn't want to listen to Melissa giving her a lecture on how to live her life, "Whatever is being said about isn't true. It's just jealous girls making up lies about me" Melissa stood up, glancing at her sister and stormed off.

"Jealous eh?" Micheala had been listening into what Rachel had said, she was sat on the computer across from Rachel "And why would I be jealous of you exactly?"

"Maybe because you can't have Bolton to yourself" Rachel retorted. She couldn't carry on going round acting like head teacher in a 16 year old body. Rachel was suddenly feeling angry, very angry. She stood up, "Oh yeah and apparently you're going to 'sort me out' after school tonight? Grow up" Rachel picked up her bag and left the common room, slamming the door shut behind her.

* * *

Okay, now Rachel could count her friends on one hand and one of them was her sister. All this drama was giving her headache. Maybe she could skip school, go home and have a rest. Or even better change schools, fresh start elsewhere. She perched herself on the edge of a wall in the playground, at least the fresh air was making her feel better.

"Tough day?" Rachel glanced up from the floor, it was Eddie, "It was nice of you to show up to my maths class today" He added, his voice full of sarcasm, as he too perched next to her on the wall.

"Yeah, well I have things on my mind" Rachel retorted. She couldn't be bothered with playing the head teacher anymore. She wanted to embrace the teenager within her. After all, this world wasn't real, so she could do what she wanted, right?

"Rachel you need to start taking an interest in your education otherwise you'll fail your exams. You're a bright girl with a great future ahead" Eddie stated.

"No" Rachel got down off the wall, "I'll do as I please. You know why? Because none of this is real, you're not real, this school isn't real and this life I'm living right now isn't real" Rachel walked off across the playground leaving Eddie with a frown on his face.

* * *

As the day went by Rachel was doing well to play the role of a rebel student. She had managed to bag herself an hour in the cooler, plus two detentions, but she was secretly enjoying it. It was good to do what you liked when you liked. Her day was drawing to a close, one lesson left. French, with Steph Haydock. It was going to prove interesting as Micheala was in the class. Rachel pondered over what pathetic insults were going to be thrown at her in this hour, as she made her way to the class.

"Afternoon Rachel" Steph said as Rachel entered the classroom. She chose a seat at the back of the classroom. She watched as the rest of the students slowly filtered in, most of them late. Rachel sighed to herself, why didn't she think of strolling in late? The last student to enter was Bolton, he made a bee line for Rachel, taking the empty seat next to her. Well, no one else was going to take it anyway considering she was number one enemy at the moment.

"You alright Rach?" Bolton questioned, "Heard you've had a tough day"

"Nothing I can't handle" Rachel responded with a shrug. Their conversation was ended by Steph hushing the class to silence.

"Right class, today we're having a few sixth formers joining us as a few teachers are off sick. So we're combining the class. Today we'll just be getting on with revision for the upcoming exams" Steph stated. Rachel sighed, she was never any good at French, infact she was worse than Steph. It was just Rachel's luck that Mika was amongst the sixth formers joining them. They both made eye contact as Mika took a seat a few rows infront.

* * *

It was only 10 minutes into the revision session when there was a knock at the door, it was another member of staff. Steph left the classroom to speak to the other member of staff. It seemed urgent as they both walked off down the corridor. Micheala, who was at the front of the classroom, spun round swiftly.

"What kind of lame remark are you going to throw at me this time?" Rachel said, before Micheala even had a chance to speak.

"Does she come with a muzzle?" Micheala asked Bolton.

"Hilarious" Rachel said, with a bored tone, "Now if you've finished I'd to get on with my revision" She returned to reading her notes.

"You think you're better than everyone else don't you?" This time it was Mika who interrupted her reading.

"If you're stupid enough to believe rumors made up by this girl" Rachel indicated towards Micheala, "Then I pity you" She collected her books and shoved them into her bag. There was no way she was going to spend another minute in the company of Mika and Micheala, and the other students who were throwing glares at her. Rachel stood up, picking her bag up. As she passed Micheala's desk, Micheala slyly stuck her foot out causing Rachel to trip up. Lucky for Rachel she didn't lose her balance, but she lose her temper. Rachel turned around and swung for Micheala just as Steph walked back into the classroom. Her right fist made contact with Micheala's cheek. Micheala looked shocked, but she noticed Steph had returned.

"You saw that Miss, she hit me!" Micheala protested. Rachel sighed, turning back Steph.

"Rachel! Straight to the cooler!" Steph shouted, pointing towards the door.

"Well maybe if you'd actually stayed in the classroom instead of going off elsewhere none of this would of happened, but I'm sure Mr Rimmer will be pleased to hear you left a class unattended" Rachel said with a smirk. She did as she was told and left the classroom, heading for the cooler.


	13. Chapter 13

Rachel sighed as she entered the cooler.

"You're the last person I want to see today" She said, as she saw Brett sat on the front row. He smirked slightly. Rachel didn't even acknowledge the fact Kim was sat at the front desk.

"Don't be hostile" Brett replied, with a smirk still on his face.

"Okay that's enough talking, take a seat Rachel" Kim stated before Rachel had a chance to reply to Brett. Rachel wen to take a seat behind Brett, "No Rachel, on the other side of the room please" Rachel rolled her eyes in a teenage fashion before heading towards the other side of the cooler. Soon as she sat down she got her phone out of her pocket.

[i]"You need to convince Mika that Micheala is lying. I'm the one who's getting all the abuse whilst you sit back smelling of roses"[/i] Rachel hit send. Brett felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, he got it out. He smirked again, glancing across at Rachel.

[i]"Don't worry Rach, everything will get sorted. I'm seeing Mika tonight, I'll tell her Micheala was just jealous of you and Bolton. Soon as everyone sees that Mika doesn't believe Micheala, no one will"[/i] Brett tapped send.

The bell rung. It was finally home time. Rachel jumped up out of her seat, collecting her belongings off the desk, Brett on the opposite side doing the same.

"Sit back down Rachel" Kim said, "You have an after school detention with Mr Lawson"

"What? But my mum is expecting me home" Rachel responded, still standing, "And Melissa will be waiting for me outside to walk home"

"Mr Lawson rung your mother at dinner time and told her about the after school detention" Kim retorted, "And I'll go and tell Melissa not to wait for you" Rachel sighed, she sat back down, defeated and annoyed. Eddie seemed to have some kind of a grudge against Rachel and it was starting to annoy her.

"See you later" Brett said as he left the cooler, with a huge grin on his face, trying not to laugh at Rachel. She scowled back at him, folding her arms. It wasn't long before Eddie had joined the cooler and Kim had disappeared back to her classroom.

"Since you don't attend my lessons I thought I should catch up with the work you missed in afterschool detentions" Eddie insisted, as he pulled a bunch of worksheets out of his folder. He approached Rachel's desk and placed them down, "There's about 3 weeks' worth of work there"

"Brilliant" Rachel responded, sarcastically. She reached over and grabbed the worksheets, "I aren't doing them all"

"Fine, you'll just be back tomorrow to complete them" Eddie responded.

"Fine, but don't forget you're wasting your time as well as mine" Rachel retorted, with a slight smile on her face, "You could be at home now, relaxing, maybe getting on with some marking too, but no instead you're still here"

"Well you need to learn you can't just turn up to lessons if you feel like it. You're on thin ice Rachel, one more step out of line and you could be out of this school" Eddie said. Rachel shot Eddie a glare before starting on her first worksheet, only answering the easy questions.

* * *

Half an hour into the detention and Rachel was only on the 5th question. She didn't think Maths was this hard. Probably why her alter-ego teenage self never attended any lessons. Rachel struggled through the questions, refusing to ask for help. She wasn't going to show to Eddie that she couldn't do the work, it would just give him more reason to rant at her about why she should attend his lessons then maybe she'd actual understand the work. She knew how a teachers mind works. Rachel felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She slipped it out. Brett's name flashed on the screen. She ignored it and put it back it her pocket. It was only seconds later it rung again, and again, and again. Rachel got her phone out when it rung a 5th time. She answered.

"What?!" Rachel exclaimed, almost shouting at the phone at Brett.

"Right, give me that phone!" Eddie demanded, walking over to Rachel's desk holding his hand out. Rachel couldn't hear Brett properly, there was sirens in the background.

"Brett I can't hear you! Are you ok?" Rachel questioned. Eddie went to take the phone from Rachel, but she was too quick, she jumped up out of seat and stepped back from Eddie.

"Rachel, it's Mellissa, she's hurt. You need to come now. We're at the top of your street" Brett yelled down the phone before it cut dead.

"Where do you think you're going?" Eddie bellowed down the corridor as Rachel fled from the classroom. She stopped and turned around, he need an explanation at least. Plus, she was already on thin ice with him.

"It's my sister, she's hurt" Rachel responded, quickly wiping away a tear that felt down her cheek "I need to go" Eddie could tell from the look on her face she wasn't lying. He nodded in agreement.

"I'll give you a lift" Eddie insisted, as he walked down the corridor towards Rachel.


End file.
